United By A Dream
by KidaChan
Summary: Kida (AN: OC) sees him in her dreams, but in the morning, she can never remember his name. When she falls into the well on the gounds of her friend's house, will she find out the secret of who he is?
1. Prologue and The First Meeting

United By A Dream Inuyasha fan fiction By KidaChan 

(A/N: as sad as it makes me, I need to say one thing. I do not own Inuyasha...including Sesshoumaru. However, I do own _some_ characters...but not Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru: Don't worry KidaChan. I love you anyway.

KidaChan: Hugs Sesshou

Kagome: As nice as this is, we really need to get on to the beginning of the fan fiction.

KidaChan: Oh, right. Okay...here we go!)

Prologue: Just a Dream? 

The air was still on top of the hill. The tresses of the willow under which she stood hung limp from the tree. The sun was just setting in the west and the red and pink colors played on the leaves and on her face. Her raven hair shone brightly, the lighter highlights standing out more bold than ever, and her black kimono glowed. She sighed and closed her eyes.

A sudden wind cut through the atmosphere, and she smiled, her eyes still closed. He was here. She could feel his presence near her. A soft, manly voice whispered her name.

"Kida."

The voice was like silk; caressing her and making her want this youkai by her side. How was it that he, and only he, could affect her so? By just a whisper or sigh from his lips, she was over taken by a desire she had never felt before, and one she couldn't control.

Kida opened her eyes. He was right in front of her, blocking the sunlight from her. His face was in shadows, and his aura was dark.

"Sesshoumaru." She whispered. His ears caught the barely audible sound she had made. He stepped toward her, into the shadow of the tree. He leaned against the trunk, next to her. He was so close she could feel the heat of his body. Kida turned toward the youkai. Their eyes met. His, amber and fierce, burning with an evil fire of passion and desire. Hers, light blue and innocent. How could he hurt her? How could he even love her? She was so beautiful, so perfect. She was young and innocent as well, he mustn't forget that. Yet this girl affected him in a way no one ever had before, much less a...human. How was it possible?

"Sesshoumaru." She whispered again. Desire swept through his body, overtaking him. He gently slid an arm around her waist and pulled her to him. The chemistry between them raged in the air as they stared into each other's eyes. He lowered his head so that their lips were a centimeter apart. She closed her eyes and he drew closer still.

"Kida," he purred, "I love you."

His lips parted and came down upon hers.

Kida opened her eyes. 'That dream again', she thought. She had had that dream for eight nights in a row now. Who was he? In the dream she knew him, was quite intimate with him. However, in the morning, she could never even remember his name. 'Just a dream', she thought to herself. She looked at the clock. 7: 10.

"Shit!" she said out loud. She was going to be late for school. Kida jumped out of bed and grabbed a towel, heading for a shower.

Sesshoumaru stirred in his sleep. The dawn was breaking in the east, and a new day was upon the people of Feudal Japan once more. 'Damn that dream', he thought. Just the memory of it stirred desire in him. A mere mortal. A dream one at that. He felt ashamed just thinking about it. Yet, deep inside, he wondered at this dream girl. He couldn't even remember her name. 'Ah, well', he thought. 'A dream is only a dream'. He sat up and dressed for his day. He could hear Rin padding across the hall outside his door. Soon she would find him awake. He might as well venture out now; he already knew he would not have time today to think about his Dream Girl. Sesshoumaru opened the door to his room and stepped out into the hall.

**Chapter 1: The First Meeting**

Kida dried her hair with her towel. She didn't have time to blow-dry it this morning. Damn alarm clock! Why didn't it wake her up? She quickly got dressed into her green school uniform and brushed her hair. Her makeup took longer, and she almost forgot to put on her necklace.

The necklace was a family heirloom, passed down to her from her mother. It was really old. And really plain, but she liked wearing it anyway. It was a plain, silver locket in the shape of a heart. On the front was a carving of a diamond, or something. Kida and her mom didn't quite know what it was. On the back were some words, but Kida couldn't read it because it was so old and faded.

Kida grabbed her pack and ran out of the house and down the street toward the school. She was so late it wasn't even funny. If she got another detention for tardiness, her mom was going to take away her cell phone. Not that Kida would perish without it, but it was very handy.

Kida entered the schoolyard. It was empty, except for a few stragglers that were having the same problem as she was, and the kids who cut class. She ran across the Quad and into the building where her homeroom was.

She ran down the hall. The bell had rung ten minutes ago and her teacher, Mr. Runo, was very strict on being tardy. Kida barely noticed were she was going until she knocked straight into someone else and landed on her bum, her books strewn across the hallway.

"Oh! I am so sorry!" said a familiar voice in apology. Kida looked up to see her long time friend, Kagome.

"Hey Kagome! When did you get back? I heard you had hypothermia." Kida said.

"Yeah, well, I'm better now." Answered Kagome. "I got back this morning."

"Really? Cool!" Kida looked at her watch. "Well, now I'm even later."

"Me too." Kagome responded. "See you after school?"

Kida thought for a moment, and then replied, "Sure! Meet me in the Quad, okay?"

"Okay." Answered Kagome. They said their salutations and departed.

Kida looked around the schoolyard for Kagome. She had been waiting for five minutes and was already impatient. 'Mom always says that's one of my worst qualities.' She thought to herself. She looked up to see Kagome running toward her from the B-building.

"Sorry!" she gasped. "Houjou kept me."

"Oh. I see." Kida laughed. The relationship between her friend and Houjou was always a speculating romance. It was clear that Houjou liked Kagome, but Kagome didn't seem to notice. How could she not? Houjou was the most popular, cutest, nicest, most wanted guy in school. Then again, Kagome was never in school much anymore. Only for tests and things like that. Her illnesses kept her down. Kida surveyed her friend. 'Kagome looks healthy. In fact, she looks over healthy. Whoa! That totally made no sense!' Kida thought.

"Hey." Kida said, breaking the silence, "I still have your CD at my house. You want to come over and get it?"

Kagome thought for a second, and then responded. "No, I really got to get home. Bring it by my house and drop it off with my mom when you're done with it. I don't really need it just yet."

"Sure." Kida answered. She felt that feeling in her stomach again. Like she and Kagome were "drifting" apart. They weren't as good of friends as they used to be. Sure, that sounded selfish, because Kagome was sick all the time, but still, she wanted her friend back.

Kida sighed. "Is something wrong, Kida?" Kagome questioned.

"Huh? Oh, no. Nothing's wrong. I'm fine." Said Kida.

Kagome kept looking at her. "Really! I'm fine!" Kida protested. By then, they were at Kida's house.

"I'll bring the CD over later, okay?" Kida asked.

"Sure. I'll be home until six." Kagome answered.

"See you then!" Kida shouted back as she headed up the stairs to her house. At the top, she stopped and turned around. She watched as Kagome headed around the corner. Heaving a sigh, Kida shouldered her backpack and headed inside.

Kida left her house at 5:45 that night. It was cold, but not freezing. Still, she wished she had worn jeans rather than the short black skirt she had chosen to wear. Then again, she knew she looked good in the skirt, especially with the red tank top. A breeze kicked up, and the cool air hit her. Kida drew her black kimono over her small body. She liked wearing the kimono rather than a normal jacket. Her mother said it wasn't traditional, but Kida's mom didn't really keep up with the normal styles. Although, no one else was wearing kimonos as coats, but she didn't really care. She liked it. And she remembered in her repetitive dream that she was wearing a black kimono.

'Geez!" She thought. 'I can remember what I was wearing but I can't remember his stupid name? I must be such a wack-job.'

Of course, in the dream her hair had been down, but Kida didn't like her hair down. It was too long, and she wanted to cut it off. Her mother wouldn't let her. It was straight, midnight black, and went down to mid-back. It was up in a ponytail now.

Kida looked at the street sign. She was about six blocks away from Kagome's house. She wanted to catch Kagome before she left. Kida checked to be sure the CD was in her backpack. After all, it was her motive for going over there. Yes, returning the CD was a perfect excuse for stalking someone.

'I can't believe I'm going to do this!' Kida thought to herself. 'What reason do I have to follow my best friend around like she's a criminal?'

"God, I'm paranoid!" Kida stopped for a moment; shocked she had just shouted that to the world. Some people across the street stared at her. Kida bowed her head and walked around the corner, her face a perfect hue of passion pink.

Kida walked up the stairs to Kagome's door. There must have been a MILLION of those damn steps! She was quite out of breath after she reached the top. She checked her watch. 6:06.

"Shit!" she said. "She's probably gone already." 'Oh, well..." she thought, 'Might as well return this CD while I'm here."

Kida walked to the door and knocked. Kagome's little brother, Souta, answered it. Kida gave him the CD and he promised to give it to Kagome. Kida thanked him, and proceeded to leave. She was just to the top of the stairs when she heard a grinding sound behind her. Kida spun around in time to see Kagome disappear into that old shrine in the yard.

'What?' Kida thought. 'But Souta said she was gone! What is going on?' Kida ran to the hut and peered inside.

"What the-?" she exclaimed, and pushed the door open all the way, flooding light from the moon down into the deep gorge in the middle of the hut. Kida could see a box-like structure down in the depths.

'Is that a well?' she thought. She peered closer. 'It is!'

Kida glanced around. 'Where's Kagome?' She scanned the room again. Maybe her eyes just weren't used to the darkness. As her eyes adjusted, she realized that Kagome really wasn't there.

'That is so weird!' Kida thought. 'Where did she go? It's like...like she just...disappeared!' Kida shook her head. 'I'm talking crazy. Maybe Kagome didn't come in here.' But she was so sure Kagome had. 'Oh well.' She thought, and turned to leave.

Kida stopped at the door. 'But where did Kagome go?' she wondered. She crept back down into the shrine until she was right by the well, looking down into it. She leaned over the side of the well. Her necklace was hanging over the side of the well, and she grabbed it, not wanting anything to happen to it.

'What could happen to it?' she thought. 'What is with me today? I'm totally tweaking about nothing!'

She leaned forward again, looking into the dark. "Kagome?" she called. No answer, though she didn't really expect one. Kida suddenly felt a tug at her neck. She looked down and saw her necklace dangling over the well again. Wait! It wasn't just dangling! It was...pulling?

"What the-?" Kida said. Her necklace was actually straining against her neck, wanting to go into the well. Kida was shaking now. This was just too freaky for her. The necklace suddenly gave an extra hard tug, and the chain broke. Her necklace fell into the dark. Kida lunged at it, trying to grab it before it was out of her reach.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed as she fell head first into the well. She landed with a thump.

"Whoa!" she said out loud. "I am so glad no one saw that." She searched the ground, and found her necklace. She stared at it. It seemed to be glowing. Kida shook her head. None of this could be happening. It all had a reasonable explanation. Her necklace, the glowing, and the whole Kagome situation.

'Or maybe I'm just dreaming. That's it! I'm asleep! None of this is real. I mean, it can't be real, can it?'

Kida looked up, out of the well. "Is that...the sky?" she pondered. 'But, the well was inside, wasn't it?'

Suddenly, Kida saw a head pop up above her. A girl, with black hair and black eyes, and...

"Kagome!" Kida shouted.

"Kida?" Kagome questioned, though it sounded more like she was puzzling it herself rather than asking for reassurance. Another head popped up. This one was of a boy, and one Kida did not know.

He had silver-white hair and amber eyes. This mystery man jumped down next to her at the bottom of the well. He was tall and wearing a red kimono. He had a sword at his hip, and Kida wondered why.

'Maybe it's a new fad. One I certainly don't favor. Who would want guys running around with swords?'

"Who the hell are you?" asked the boy. Kida was taken aback. 'How rude!' she thought. She looked this guy up and down. 'Who the hell does he think he is? I don't even know him! Why the hell is he- Whoa! Are those...ears?' Kida stared in wonder at the strange ears sprouting from the top of his head. They looked like animal ears.

"What are you staring at, wench?" asked the, umm, man? Kida looked away, blushing. When she looked up again, Kagome was standing next to her, offering her hand to help Kida up. Kida graciously took it and stood up. The man was about 3 inches taller than her. And, now that Kida could see him, very hot!

Kagome laughed. "I know," she said. "The ears, right?" Kida looked at her. 'How did she know?'

Kagome answered the unspoken question. "They were the first things I noticed too. Don't you just wanna touch them?" Kida blushed. She did want to touch them, strange as it was.

"Umm...Kagome, where am I? What is going on, and who is he?" Kida asked, pointing to the guy.

Kagome laughed again. "I think you mean 'what is he', and I'll explain everything at Kaede's hut. Inuyasha, could you get us out of here?"

The man suddenly grabbed Kida by the waist. "Hey! Get off!" she shouted

"Kida, he's just gonna get us out." Kagome reassured her. The guy took a jump, and then set them down outside the well.

Kida looked around. They seemed to be in a clearing, surrounded by a wood. It was actually quite nice. Kida had never been camping before, so she had never been out in nature quite like this before.

Kagome grabbed her arm, and let her into the woods. They emerged in a village. Kida was aghast! This village looked just like one she had seen in a textbook for history! Kagome had a lot of explaining to do. The latter led Kida to a hut, just outside the village. When they entered, it took Kida a few moments to absorb the scene.

An old woman in a red skirt and white top was stirring a pot of something in the middle of the room, over an ancient fireplace. When she looked up to see who had entered, Kida noted that she wore an eye patch over her left eye.

To the right of the lady, Kida saw a man leaning against the wall. He was gorgeous! He was wearing a black and purple robe, and had a golden staff. His black hair was cut short right over his eyes.

Next to him stood a woman, with long black hair. She was wearing a pink and white kimono, with a green skirt apron over it. Behind her was an oversized boomerang.

Kida turned back to Kagome. Her friend was hugging a little boy...no, a little fox-boy? He had the tail and ears of a fox, but was wearing clothes, and looked just like a little boy.

Kagome looked up and noticed the look on her friend's face. She laughed. "Okay introductions, and then I'll explain everything." Kagome pointed to the old lady. "This is Kaede...and that's Miroku," she pointed to the dark-haired man. "And that's Sango, and this little kitsune is Shippou." Kagome named the lady with the boomerang and the fox boy.

The man in red gave a little cough. Kagome was taken aback. "Oh, and this is Inuyasha."

"Thank you." Said the man, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No problem." Answered Kagome.

Kida was still confused. "Kagome, would you mind telling me what the hell is going on now?"

"Okay," Kagome replied. "Sit down and I'll tell you everything." Kida sat down next to the fire, and Kagome told her the whole story, starting at her 15th birthday...a year and a half ago.

(A/N. God! I hope that wasn't too bad. I've never tried to make a fan fiction before. Please review! Oh, and I'm looking for a good proofreader...or two...who will look over my chapters, check them for spelling and such, and give me some good suggestions. Just leave your email in a review! Chapter two should be up soon!

Shippou: Yay! I was in the story!

Kagome: That's right Shippou.

KidaChan: You're so cute! I couldn't leave you out. You're my darling.

Sesshoumaru: I thought I was your darling.

KidaChan: You are. You're just not precious like Shippou.

Shippou: KidaChan, Sesshoumaru is looking at me scary-like.)


	2. Sweet Laughter on the Wind

Disclaimer: I own not Inuyasha. Sigh 'Tis the property of Rumiko Takahashi. Now I must weep.

(A/N. Sorry that it took so long for the update. And now...Chapter 2!!!)

**Chapter 2: Sweet Laughter on the Wind**

"So let me get this straight," said Kida. "All those times you weren't in school, you were here, in this past era of Feudal Japan fighting demons to try and remake this Shikon Jewel, which came out of your body. And it's your fault it shattered in the first place, correct?"

Kagome laughed. "Yep! That's about it!"

Kida leaned back, her head resting against the thin wooden wall. Closing her eyes, she released a large sigh. Her mind was racing with all the information that Kagome had given her.

Kagome was worried about her friend. "Kida? You okay?"

Kida sat back up and looked at Kagome. She laughed at the girl's expression. "Don't worry, Kagome. I'm just fine. Just a little...overwhelmed."

The girl in the school uniform laughed too. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Is it hard?"

"What?"

"Living a double life?"

Kagome thought for a moment, her eyes tracing the wooden planks on the ceiling. "No, not really. The hardest part is lying to my friends. Especially you, Kida. The last thing I would ever want to do is lie to my best friend."

Kida put on an angry front. "Yeah! How could you? I thought you loved me, Kagome. But now I see that it was all a lie."

The two girls stared at each other, the corners of their mouth's twitching up. After a few second, they both burst into laughter. The other members of the room just stared at them. Kida and Kagome noted their confused faces, and laughed even harder.

"Stop! Stop!" Kagome panted. "I can't breath!" She laughed even harder. The two teenagers finally finished laughing and sat smiling. Kagome spoke first.

"I've really missed you, Kida."

Kida smiled. "Well of course you've missed me! You need me!"

" I think I forgot that I could laugh that hard. I haven't had anything to laugh about in a long time."

Kida let out a dramatic sigh. "Kagome." She said, her tone that of a teacher. "You need to see the joy in life and grasp it while you still can."

Kagome giggled. "You sound like Mr. Runo."

"Ding, Ding, Ding! We have a winner!" Kida joked.

"We have too much fun when we're together."

"Yeah, I know." Kida responded to Kagome. "It should be illegal."

"I'm sure that somewhere, it is." Kida and Kagome glanced at each other, before they both said the same thing.

"Duh!" They burst into laughter again.

The five people from the feudal era stared in confusion at the modern giggling duo. None of them understood the humor in the situation.

Kagome sat up off the floor, which she had fallen back onto during the laughing fit. Taking a deep breath (or six), she looked back to her best friend, who was regarding her with judging eyes.

"What?" Kagome asked, her voice still holding a hint of laughter in it. Kida smiled at her.

"I've just missed you, Kagome. We haven't had time to really hang out lately. I mean, just hours ago I was thinking about how we were drifting apart and how horrible it would be to lose my best friend." Kida's eyes began to moisten as her heart grew heavy. Kagome noted the sorrow in her friend's voice and face and she moved over. Kagome held Kida in her arms, stroking her hair while her friend cried. Kagome began to cry too, but softer.

"I know, Kida." She said. "You have no idea how hard it was to keep this from you. And I felt the same. I didn't want to lose you anymore than you wanted to lose me. You're like my sister, Kida. You've always been there for me. I should have just told you what was going on from the start."

Kida stopped crying. She wiped her face with her sleeve and looked at Kagome. "It must have been hard for you, leading a double life."

Kagome gave a short laugh and leaned back against the wall. "You have no idea." Kida smiled, and then looked around the small hut to see five pairs of eyes watching her. Kagome noticed too.

"Hey!" she said to her friends. "I haven't seen Kida for a long time, so excuse me if I slip up and actually enjoy myself for two seconds!"

The girl called Sango responded for the group. "We don't think it's weird, Kagome. We've just never met anyone from your era other than you."

"I've met her family." Said Inuyasha, the half demon that Kida had met at the well earlier.

Kida giggled. "I sure that must have been an interesting!"

Kagome laughed at the memory. "Yeah, it was." She said. "My mother touched his ears!"

The two teenagers broke down into fits of laughing again, and this time, the others laughed too.

Sesshoumaru's ears perked up. He thought he had heard something. Laughter, far away. But why did he notice it? There was something familiar about it, and soothing. He purred slightly as he listened. When it stopped, he turned to Jaken.

"Jaken."

The toad demon looked at his lord. "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Tomorrow, we head north."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Looking in the direction he had named, Sesshoumaru strained his ears, hoping to pick of the sweet laughter again. Tomorrow he thought I will find her. That startled him. Find who?

(A/N: Okay, if you want the next chapter then I need 10 reviews, even if it's from the same person. I promise that the story will pick up in the next chapter. It's gonna be a good one. So, tell your friends to read my story and review!

Sesshoumaru: Will I get a larger part in the next chapter?

Kida: Yes, but only if I get the reviews.

Sesshoumaru: Alright. Will you untie me know?

Kida: ...No.)


	3. A Dreamlike State

Disclaimer: If I had enough money, I would buy them…but I do not, so Inuyasha (And any other characters created by Rumiko Takahashi) is not mine. Kida is though! My character! Hehe!

(A/N: I realized that no one reads my story…so I decided to forget the whole 10 reviews thing. No one loves me.

**Tsubasa-No-Kami 21 **– Thank you for your review! I appreciate each and every one of them!

**Completely-Lost-In-My-Head** – Thank you for your opinion! I hope that the action has/will get better. The first chapter was really just an intro into the story. Thanks for the review!

And now…Chapter 3!)

**CHAPTER 3: A DREAMLIKE STATE**

_The wind picked up, blowing the dog demon's long silver hair across his face. The blow played on his face and danced on his long robes. The moon was hardly visible, hidden by soft clouds that seemed to have ceased their travel across the sky, and yet the stars seemed untouched. They shone and winked at the hanyou, as if hinting to him of the wonders that approached. At this thought, he sensed a presence behind him. Sniffing the air, he recognized the fragrant odor of peach blossoms and sweet corn that seemed to radiate from the smooth skin of his love. Turning around, he saw her. She was standing right behind him, her hair pinned up with two chopsticks, her long black kimono camouflaged in the darkness. _

_"Sesshoumaru." She spoke his name, so softly, so kindly. He had never been more in love with any other sound than that of his name falling from her supple lips. He smiled at her, his canine teeth glowing. He heard her gasp as a particularity cold breeze cut through the air. He took a few steps to her, stopping when he stood in front of her, hiding her in the shadow of his sinewy form. Her hands drew up his sides, resting on his muscular arms, below his biceps. He drew his arm around her frail body, pressing himself into her. She gasped again._

_"Sesshoumaru." She seemed to be protesting to his actions. He looked down, into the eyes of the only person he had ever loved. They were shining, but not with tears or joy. No. It was fear._

_"What's wrong?" he asked, his tone questionable, searching for the answer to her pain. She turned her face away from him, and a lone tear sparkled as the stars had as it traced its way down her cheek. Gathering her chin in his hand, he turned her face until amber eyes met blue pools. _

_"What is it? What have I done?" _

_She did not answer, but buried her face in his chest. Kida breathed in the deep pine sent that was her hanyou. He smelled like trees and grass and air. Her fingers played with his hair behind his back, fiddling with the ends and brushing them down through the non-existing knots. She closed her eyes, and tears pushed their way out. _

_She knew he was worried about her. She was acting so strangely, but something was bothering her. She couldn't keep it in anymore. Pushing away from him, she met his startled eyes._

_"Sesshoumaru? You're going to hurt me, aren't you?" The hanyou was shocked at these words. He didn't think that she thought so low of him as to even consider him hurting her. He shook his head in denial of her words._

_"No!" he said, almost shouting. "I would never hurt you. Why would you think that?"_

_"I don't think you would physically hurt me. But you will hurt me. I know it. You will hurt me, and leave me. I know it. I know it." The young girl in his arms broke down into disconcerting sobs that racked her body. Sesshoumaru didn't know what to say. He was speechless, his mind whirling. He would never hurt her. He knew that. He loved her, he wanted to protect her, and he wanted to be with her forever. He would never hurt her. Never._

_"Never." He said aloud. He grabbed Kida, rather roughly, at her arms, causing her to look at him with a tear stained face. "Never." He repeated, his eyes never leaving hers. "I love you Kida. I will never hurt you. I'll die first." _

_Kida heard his words, saw them in his eyes. The truth was there. He was telling the truth. _

"_I love you too, Sesshoumaru." She said, her voice a shaky whisper. Their lips met, sealing their trust and love is a soft kiss._

Sesshoumaru's ears perked up as birds began to chirp good morning to each other. He had never enjoyed the pesky little monsters that they were, but this morning he welcomed their joyous songs. His eyes opened, but winced back closed due to the blinding sun. He kept them closed, breathing deeply in the aroma of the morning that swelled around him. His mind traveled back to the dream. He remembered the way she had said his name, the feelings he had for her. The feel of his lips as they came down upon the soft pink petals that were hers. And yet, though he could remember so many things about her, her name could not be brought into his conscious mind. It would bother him all day, but he would get over it. At least, until that night. Sighing, he sat up and watched Rin chase his frog-demon servant around the burnt out fire.

"Jaken." He said, his voice a monotone dribble.

"Yes, my lord." Said the faithful demon.

"Let her catch you."

Jaken stared open-mouthed at his lord, aghast at the demand. Rin grabbed him from behind, singing.

"Jaken, Jaken

How are you?

Jaken, Jaken

I've got you!"

The toad-demon rolled his eyes at the young girl, who was now laughing and twirling in a circle, celebrating her victory in the early morning chase. Sesshoumaru viewed the scene, smiling inside. On the outside, he showed nothing.

"Jaken."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Pack up. I want to leave as soon as possible."

Kida stirred on the mat she was sleeping on. She opened her eyes, heart racing for a moment as she looked around the small wooden hut she was located in. Memories of the evening before propelled their way back to her mind. She was in Feudal Japan with Kagome. It wasn't a dream, but it seemed so unrealistic as to be something from the fantastic mind of a gifted author. But it was real, and she was living it. That thought was rather invigorating. Knowing that something enchanting and magic was happening to you, and that it wasn't just in your mind alone.

'And Kagome is here too.' She thought to herself. Kida sat up and rubbed her eyes with her palms. She stood then, dressed in the short black skirt and red tank top that she had been wearing the night before. The heirloom locket was hanging around her neck.

Kida picked up her black kimono that she had folded at beside her before she had gone to sleep.

'I guess it was good that I brought this.' It was a cold morning, and the shallow winds bit at her skin as Kida stepped outside. She greeted Kagome, who was playing with the kitsune, Shippou. Kagome was trying to teach him how to play kick-the-shoe, but since he didn't have any, he was wearing one of Kagome's. Needless to say, it was a bit too big for him. He kept falling over, or kicking the shoe right above him so that it hit the small demon on the head when it descended. It was actually very funny, and everyone was laughing (including Shippou), save for the man in red, who was up in a tree viewing the scene with a look of bored interest on his face. He was a stubborn one, Kida could tell, but it seemed that he and Kagome were really close.

'Could he be that guy that she's always talking about? The one who cheats on her with his ex? He seems like the type to do that.'

Kida was brought out of her mind by the foreign feeling of a hand on her butt. She screeched and spun around, her hand slapping across the face of the so-called monk, Miroku.

"Miroku!" Kagome and Sango yelled at the pervert, their voice sounding like one. Sango then hit him on the back of the head, and the lecherous holy man bowed in forgiveness.

"My apologies, fair lady." He said. "But I was wondering if you would bear my child?"

Kida was taken aback, and very flustered. Did this guy just ask if she would bear his child? Her voice came out as a stammer.

"Wh-wh-what?!" Kida was thoroughly shaken; her face was as pink as it had been last night after talking her thoughts aloud. She heard Kagome laughing from behind her before her friend grabbed her arm, rather protectively.

"Miroku, Kida is _not_ going to have your child."

The young monk seemed disheartened by the news, and he turned away from the two teenage girls, only to find his face in the chest of the demon slayer who had been standing behind him.

"Good morning, Sango."

SLAP!

(A/N: Hahaha! I mean…poor Miroku! Anyway, I hope this chapter was liked!

Miroku: I didn't like it.

Sango: That's cause I hit you.

Miroku: It hurt!

Sango: Shut up you big baby!

Miroku: Speaking of babies rubs her butt

SLAP!

Kida: Here we go again. Anyway…please review!)


End file.
